digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital World
The Digital World is a fictional universe featured in the Digimon . In Digimon , , s, and other related merchandise, the Digital World (or DigiWorld for short) is a to Earth that was made from originating in Earth's . Overview According to the video game Brave Tamer, the Digital World's beginnings can be traced to the early , with the activation of the —the first computer—which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, , was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the . The different Digimon anime series are set in separate Digital Worlds. The basic , locations and inhabitants of Digital World appear in each, though the individual , origins, and histories of the worlds vary greatly. Similarities between the various Digital Worlds exist, however. They all basically parallel Earth's features. There are continents, islands, deserts, mountains, oceans and almost all other kinds of terrain one finds on the of Earth. However, as data is easy to modify, and considering that the Digital World is made up of data, the features of any particular area of DigiWorld are subject to immediate and drastic alteration at any time. For example, a gigantic mountain can be formed in moments or portions of islands can be scattered across a sea with ease. The of the Digital World makes it a frequent target of attack from within and from humans with malevolent intentions. Although ordinary animals like birds and fish are known to exist in at least some of the Digital Worlds, the dominant of all realities are Digimon. Digimon are creatures that, like the Digital World, are made of data. It is possible for Digimon to travel to the "Real World," what Digimon call Earth, though this requires the opening of some sort of dimensional wormhole in Digital World. Most of humanity does not know of Digital World's existence. The few humans that do either some aspect of the original version of that world or were summoned there by a Digimon or another digital being. On rare occasions, however, a wormhole can appear on Earth, allowing people unknowing of the Digital World to enter it. TV Series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 :→''Main articles:'' Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digital World locations and List of Areas in Digimon, Digital World (Adventure) manipulated the Digi-Code in Digimon Adventure.]] The Digital World featured in Digimon Adventure is the same featured in Digimon Adventure 02; Adventure 02 is a sequel to Adventure. This incarnation of the Digital World runs closely parallel to two other dimensions. One is a kaleidoscopic world that possesses the power to transform thoughts and dreams into reality, and the other is a "world of darkness," a grim, foreboding ocean that has the ability to make the dark thoughts of others come to life. The Digital World is tied very closely to these two worlds, and has absorbed a fraction of the former's power to bring thoughts to life; this power, combined with the data of the Digital World, gave life to human thoughts, dreams, spiritual beliefs and myths in the form of Digimon. As explained by Gennai, the reason why the Digital World has primitive and modern things is because of the data that is deleted in the Real World. For example, if a person were to delete a construction project but had to shut it down and delete it for good, that data would be sent to the Digital World and the construction project would continue to build there. In this universe, Digimon life is cyclical. When a Digimon reaches the end of their life, the data which makes up their body disperses, only to reform at Primary Village, where it takes the form of a Digitama. The eggs are tended by , and hatch out into baby Digimon, so that the Digimon can live their lives over again, ad infinitum. There is some evidence to suggest that the data of evil Digimon does not reform at Primary Village, but rather is sent to the world of darkness. Many locations in this Digital World are named after s and . For example, the two continents of the Digital World are named Folder and Server. File Island is a key location in this Digital World, home to Primary Village, and a form of nexus point for the world's data. The Harmonious Ones are the guardians of the four compass points of the Digital World. Azulongmon is the guardian of the Eastern region, where the Japanese DigiDestined's adventures take place (corresponding to the Real World location of the human partners). Years before the beginning of the series, when an evil being came to the Digital World from beyond the "Wall of Fire," (similar to a computer's ) its presence caused the Digital World to become warped, throwing its chronology out of sync with the Real World, with one Digital World day equaling one minute on Earth. To defeat this being, five human children were chosen and brought to the Digital World, successfully defeating the evil force. These children were known as the "DigiDestined", and their legend was famed throughout the Digital World, with temples erected to their memories, and a prophecy that said a new generation of DigiDestined would arise when the Digital World would need them again. Some years later, that same evil force— —reappeared in the Digital World; consequently, a new group of eight children were selected to become the new DigiDestined and they were transported to the Digital World to battle the evil that had infected it. As a result of their success, Digital World time was re-synchronized with Earth time. In Digimon Adventure 02, the dimensional balance of the Digital World came under threat when the human Yukio Oikawa—possessed by the digital ghost of the evil —used agents such as the , , and to erect huge black obelisks, known as Control Spires, around the Digital World, destabilizing reality all around it so that he could gain access to it. The culmination of this plan resulted in the revelation of the Digital World's existence to the world at large; twenty-five years after these events, all humans have a Digimon partner. Digimon Tamers :→''Main article:'' Digital World (Tamers) Digimon Tamers features a very different Digital World from that depicted in the first two Digimon series. In the earliest stages of its existence, this incarnation of the Digital World was little more than a barren desert. As it grew alongside the Earth's communications network, however, it evolved and changed in dynamic ways, with more and more "layers" coming into existence over the top of the old ones. The lowest layer is the original desert plain, and the highest is the home of the four Digimon Sovereigns that rule the Digital World. In between lie many small "mini-verses," self-contained environments specially suited to the Digimon that live there, including (but not limited to) an area of clouds and clockwork; a warped, black-and-white town; an area of forests, lakes and rivers; and a 'world' entirely composed of water. Random packets of discarded data often roam the Digital World like s, and can be used to help repair and heal injured Digimon. Although the Digital World has both night and day, there is no transitional period between the two, with darkness instantly sweeping across the world like a sheet. Visible in the sky no matter what plain it is viewed from is a pulsing globe of code and light, which represent the Earth—from it emanate "data streams," vast columns of energy which reach down into the Digital World and manipulate is digital matter, physical representations of acts performed on computers across the world. Should an individual be caught in a data stream, they will be swept up into it and deposited elsewhere, on any of the Digital World's potential planes. Between Earth and the Digital World is a warped region of inter dimensional space where reality is constantly in flux, and defined only by the perceptions of individuals passing through it. Digimon are, in fact, not native to this Digital World, having been created by a group of teenage computer programmers in the late 1980s as an experiment into the development of artificial intelligence. When their project was shut down due to lack of funds, their primitive digital lifeforms accidentally found their way into the Digital World, where they began to grow and evolve. One of the programmers, Shibumi, observed this, and wrote an algorithm that allowed the Digimon to evolve beyond their original specifications and truly become individual lifeforms. Four Digimon in particular evolved into especially powerful forms and became the aforementioned "Digimon Sovereign." The Digital World does have some native lifeforms, however, in the form of "DigiGnomes," the first form of artificial life who evolved from the matter of the Digital World itself before the coming of Digimon. The DigiGnomes tend to the welfare of the Digital World, and have mysterious, undefined powers that allow them to grant the wishes of others. Another definitive feature of this Digital World is that any Digimon that dies is dead indefinitely. While in other Digital world's the death of a Digimon usually results in an infinite cycle of rebirth, Digimon in this digital world are turned into data upon their deaths. In most cases this data is absorbed by other Digimon in order to obtain power or to digivolve. While conducting secret information-gathering on the network, the Japanese organization, Hypnos became aware of the existence of the Digital World and its Digimon, which they dubbed "Wild Ones", a term used in the Matrix Evolution theme song of Digimon Tamers, as well as in Digimon Frontier's opening theme. Some time after this, Digimon began to appear in the real world, possibly due to Hypnos's inadvertent creation of a "weak spot" in the borders between the worlds. Digimon materialize on Earth through a process known as "Bio-Emerging," which begins when the barrier between the worlds is temporarily sundered to allow their passage through. The interaction of the two dimensions creates a "Digital Field"—a small gray bank—which allows the Digimon to false proteins and convert itself into a physical form after interacting with the Earth's . These Digital Fields can appear in random locations instantaneously and often with little warning. In addition to Hypnos and the original programmers (known as the "Monster Makers"), the only humans to initially be aware of Digimon and the Digital World are a small group of children known as "Digimon Tamers." These Tamers had been chosen by the DigiGnomes to become partners with Digimon, and the creature had used Shibumi's algorithm to bond human and Digimon together as partners via the D-Power Digivice. However, with the progression of the series and the increase in Digimon activity on Earth, escalating from small skirmishes between the Tamers and single Digimon (with little to no damage to the Tamer's home city) to more devesating and eventually a massive, city-devastating battle with the Deva and finally to the full-scale invasion of Tokyo by the D-Reaper, the existence of Digimon eventually became public knowledge. Digimon Frontier The Digital World of Digimon Frontier is divided into ten regions, each one representative of one of the world's ten elements—Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. A massive network of train tracks crisscross the planet, with a terminal in each region, allowing the train-like Digimon, the Trailmon, to ferry passengers from one region to the next. The most distinguishing feature of the Digital World is that everything exists in the form of fractal code—the "command code" for any data. Fractal code is usually hidden, but once it is either uncovered or has its key taken, it can be "digitized", which in turn "unlocks" the data of the item or individual in question, allowing it to be manipulated. In most cases, this leads to the data being absorbed—an action frequently perpetrated by the villains of the series. Conversely, if the Fractal Code is "rendered", it restores the data to its intended shape and form and "locks" it back into place. If a Digimon has their fractal code scanned but their data is not completely absorbed, then it will reconfigure itself into a , which then transports itself to the Village of Beginnings, where, after being tended by , it will hatch out into a new baby Digimon and start its life over again. In ancient times, the Digital World was wracked by a massive war between the human-type and beast-type Digimon. It was then that the angel Digimon, , appeared and brought the war to an end, leading to a period of peace. Lucemon, however, eventually grew corrupted, becoming a tyrannical ruler, prompting the emergence of ten great who embodied the ten elements. After a mighty battle, the Ten Legendary Warriors were able to defeat Lucemon and imprisoned him in the " " deep within the center of the Digital World. This particular Digital World is also orbited by three Digital Moons: the Red Moon, the Yellow Moon, and the Blue Moon. At least two of the Digital Moons are inhabited: the Blue Moon has the Moon Base and the Yellow Moon contains the remnants of the Village of Beginnings. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digital Monster X-Evolution is a stand-alone movie, independent of any anime series, though it features the same Digital World depicted in Digimon Chronicle and Digimon D-Cyber. This is a region of subspace that was created by the host computer, Yggdrasill, when the original Digital World reached maximum capacity. It is divided into three Terminals which represent the past, present, and futuristic regions of the Digital World. Urd Terminal is an area of volcanoes and jungles inhabited by Ancient- and Dinosaur-type Digimon, Skuld Terminal is an area of cities and factories inhabited by Cyborg- and Machine-type Digimon, and Verdandi Terminal is a temperate area inhabited by "normal" Digimon. Traveling between these layers effectively travels through time, and so the three layers together are known as the "Chronicle Layer System". This setup allows Digimon to evolve without accumulating data in the host computer. When the original Digital World reached maximum capacity, the Digital Hazard began, setting in motion the destruction of the Digital World. Yggdrasill initiated Project Ark, in which he would delete the excess data using the X-Virus, and transfer a small amount of selected Digimon to the New Digital World. However, many Digimon developed an immunity to the virus known as the X-Antibody, which not only allowed them to survive, but in fact increased their power. These "X Digimon" traveled to the New Digital World on their own, and in response, Yggdrasill sent his servants the to destroy them and eradicate the abnormality. These events lead into the three materials which are set in this Digital World. Digimon Data Squad In the Data Squad universe, few people are aware of the Digital World's existence. DATS (Digital Accident Tactics Squad), a secret government organization, is the one in charge of trying to avoid, prevent, and clean up any damage or attacks that Digimon cause in the Real World. Many of the Tamers are DATS members. However, many Digimon in the Digital World hate humanity due to a massive genocide against Digimon that was perpetrated by Akihiro Kurata, ten years before the events of the series. A large part of the Digital World appears to be ruled by , one of the Olympus Twelve, but not all Digimon are under his rule or even agree with it. King Drasil reigns as the God of the Digital World, and is served by the , a group of powerful Warrior Digimon. Digimon Fusion In Digimon Fusion, the Digital World's balance is maintained by the Code Crown, which allows its user to rule over the Digital World and even alter its appearance. According to the Digital World researcher , this Digital World has existed much longer than the human world, and it was only recently that humans progressed to utilize digital technology. By that time, were battling to keep both their world and the humans' world from being conquered. However, the fight ended with the Digimon sealed into DigiMemories while the Code Crown's fragmentation causes the Digital World to be divided into multiple "Zones" which become under attack by the Bagra Army's forces. But despite the actions of Xros Heart and Blue Flare, Bagramon reforms the Code Crown and reformats the Digital World into seven land masses with his fortress in the center of it. Entering the Digital World Each anime series has a different way for Digimon, humans, and other beings to cross back and forth through the Real and Digital World. Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 In Digimon Adventure transit to the Digital World was possible only via a preexisting gateway. The gateways were unlocked with the use of Digivices, pocket-sized devices that assisted in this task and in helping the DigiDestined's partner Digimon Digivolve during battle. Other methods of going to the Digital World were possible but these were only rarely used in the series. The exact mechanics for how the portals open are unknown, but in Digimon Adventure 02 it was shown that they could be sealed so that nothing could cross them. In the Digimon Adventure movie that was released prior to the start of the series there was no explanation for how a gateway between DigiWorld and the Real World opened. All that was shown was that for a brief period Digimon could freely travel across the portal. Digimon Adventure 02 introduced "Digi-Ports," programs built into computers which allow access to the Digital World. The precise origins of the programs are unclear, but they are activated by D-3 Digivices, the version of Digivice that was used in this series. The original Digivice cannot be used to open the Digi-Ports, but if a Digi-Port program has already been opened the person wielding the original Digivice can still travel to the Digital World. Digi-Ports are capable of appearing on computers randomly. Before the existance of the D-3 Digivice, the original DigiDestined had to open the digiport program and hope the gate was open, though the gate would open or close according to chance and was never open two days in a row according to Izzy. In the second Digimon Adventure movie, Our War Game!, a Digimon named Tsumemon was able to infiltrate into the wires comprising the . In the sequel film to Our War Game!, Revenge of Diaboromon, an evolved form of the same Digimon broke apart its data and materialized out of the Internet onto Earth. Digimon Tamers Humans still required some form of portal to access the Digital World in Digimon Tamers. Unlike previous series, it was not necessary for a Tamer to use their Digivice to access a gateway. They appeared randomly on Earth; in the case of the Tamers featured in the series a portal was found beneath the cage where Guilmon was staying. Tamers' random portals cannot transport humans back to Earth from DigiWorld. For this purpose a computer program named "Ark" was used. It materialized in the Digital World as a vessel which the Tamers boarded to Bio-Emerge in the Real World. A final method of returning to the Real World was mentioned by Ryo to Rika that involved going to another world between the Digital and Real worlds , though it was never used or explained further in the series. One man, Goro Mizuno (alias "Shibumi"), had his projected into the Digital World when he entered into a after being in a . His body could be seen in the Digital World and he could speak but he was translucent and otherwise immaterial. How he could do this was never explained. Digimon Frontier Traveling to and from the Digital World in Digimon Frontier is accomplished via the use of Trailmon, Digimon who are sentient trains. The railways of this Digital World World traverse dimensions as well as landscapes; the Shibuya Train Station located on Earth is situated beneath Tokyo's Shibuya Station. This station is known only to Digimon and the humans that are summoned there by them. However, the station is integrated into the main systems of the Shibuya, and is accessible through the normal station's elevator, though at a level much deeper than the elevator would normally imply. Frontier also has a case of a consciousness being projected into the Digital World. Koichi Kimura is taken there when he seemingly died after falling down a flight of stairs. Though it appears he has a physical body in the Digital World, he doesn't sustain any damage when the other DigiDestined, who were physically transported, do, and his fractal code is never open for taking until his entire consciousness is scanned by , which causes him to flat-line in the Human World. Digimon Data Squad In Digimon Data Squad, Digimon travel between worlds using portals called DigiGates. In this series DigiGates do not appear randomly and cannot be opened with nor do the require a Digivice to access. DigiGates are created using a machine, a few of which belong to DATS, the Criers, and Kurata. DATS can also create Digital Gates using a machine, which are used to send the Digitamas of the rogue Digimon back to the Digital World. Human transfer to the Digital World is also possible and is called a Digital Dive. Digimon Fusion In Digimon Fusion humans are still required to use portals and the exact details are not known at this time. In Taiki's case, he and his friends were able to first enter the Digital World by Omnimon using Taiki's newly obtained X Loader to create a portal by forming a disruption in the wall between the Digital World and the Real World. Notes and References See also *Real World *Digital World (Adventure) *Digital World (Brave Tamer) *Witchelny *Dark Ocean *DigiQuartz Category:Locations Category:Terms